Fruta fresca
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Ese beso de tu boca que me sabe a fruta fresca, que se escapó de tus labios y se metió en mi cabeza...


Bueno, este es un reto directo que me puso Chia en su correspondiente topic del foro "Proyecto 1-8". Es el siguiente:

Reto de **Chia S.R** para **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing** : Mimato

 **Características** : Un fic basándote en la canción que trajistes al topic: watch?v=K8g0KGIsHGs

 **Género** : El que gustes :D

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

Notas: Esta historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Yamato ya que es como si él cantase la canción.

* * *

Fruta fresca

Yo nunca había tenido una relación seria, lo más cercano había sido cuando salí por unos meses con Sora y fue más dos amigos que se dieron algunos besos. Después simplemente me dediqué a mis estudios, a mi música y a alguna relación esporádica de vez en cuando; nada serio.

Cuando Mimi regresó de Estados Unidos, descubrí que había cambiado increíblemente, tanto físicamente como de forma de ser. Ella ya no era una niñita indefensa y llorona sino una mujer hecha y derecha que se defendía sola perfectamente. ¡Y qué mujer! Desde luego era preciosa, y seguramente no fui el único en pensarlo ya que Koushiro se puso rojo desde el momento en el que ella se acercó a darle un abrazo.

Pero ella era la Princesa de rosa que soñaba con príncipes azules y cuentos con finales felices, y yo no quería una relación seria, así que ni siquiera se me ocurrió acercarme a ella como algo más que amigo, y menos siendo ella parte del grupo.

Claro que ese pensamiento se esfumó en el momento en el que un día, uno de esos sábados de fiesta, presa del alcohol y de la pegadiza música del bar donde estábamos, Mimi me besó. No fue un beso intenso, apenas fue un suave roce, pero para mí fue como si probase algo nuevo por primera vez en mi vida; y me encantó.

Mimi no le dio importancia, solamente rió y siguió dando vueltas por la pista de baile, cogiendo a Koushiro para bailar y después uniéndose a Taichi en su baile frenético, pero de alguna manera a mí me marcó. Quise más, y viendo que ella no iba a volver, y sabiendo que yo no era cobarde, me acerqué a ella y la sostuve de las caderas. Taichi me vio envolverla con los brazos y se alejó mientras me guiñaba un ojo, de forma poco sutil y haciendo gestos obscenos; supe que estaba borracho entonces.

La castaña sonrió al verme y se meneó al ritmo de la música mientras se sostenía a mi cuello y seguía a su rollo. Yo, incluso sin saber muy bien bailar, trate de seguirla, pero tenía otras cosas en la mente.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le pregunté acercándome para que me escuchase solo ella.

—¿Eso? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a lo de antes? —yo asentí—. Un beso. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha sido tu primero?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamé, indignado; ella rió musicalmente—. Te recuerdo que estuve saliendo con Sora.

—Lo sé, lo sé —asintió aún riendo—. Pero ninguno de los dos le habéis dado muchas vueltas a lo vuestro y puede que ni os besaseis.

—Claro que lo hicimos, varias veces —contradije—. Y también he besado a muchas otras chicas.

—Entonces no entiendo la pregunta —se encogió de hombros sin dejar de bailar.

—¿A qué ha venido que me besases? —pregunté directamente—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Porque me ha apetecido —respondió escuetamente—. ¿Te ha molestado?

—No es eso —negué con la cabeza—. Es simplemente que me ha sorprendido. No sabía que te gustaba.

—Bueno, eres guapo —admitió—. Solamente me ha apetecido besarte y lo he hecho.

—¿Solamente por eso? —cuestioné frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Seguro que tú no…?

—Es solo un beso, Yama —me dijo ella con ese mote con el que había empezado a llamarme—. En Estados Unidos se lleva mucho lo de besar sin relaciones. Si no quieres, no volveré a hacerlo y ya está.

—Tampoco he dicho eso —murmuré, y entonces ella sonrió de forma felina.

—Entonces… —susurró mientras se ponía de puntillas—, lo volveré a hacer…

Mimi me besó, y esa vez el beso fue más profundo. Yo me dejé llevar, descubriendo que a Mimi Tachikawa, la princesa de rosa, ya no le interesaban los príncipes azules que le prometiesen un cuento perfecto, sino que quería probar todo lo que pudiese mientras fuese joven. Y a mí me gustaba ese pensamiento tanto como el sabor a fruta fresca de sus besos.

Y los besos se convirtieron en una rutina fácil y despreocupada. No éramos nada, ninguno quería, pero cuando nos apetecía no teníamos reparo alguno en besarnos. Era diversión, algo de entretenimiento, y no le dábamos mucha importancia.

O al menos fue así al principio, porque después de un tiempo empecé a ver a Mimi de otra manera, y aquel beso, que había escapado de forma espontánea de sus labios, se metió en mi cabeza y no pude dejar de pensar en él. Sus besos se volvieron adictivos, como si yo fuese un naufrago y ellos fueran la fruta más fresca y dulce del mundo. Me vi, de repente, buscando su compañía, sentándome a su lado cuando estábamos todos juntos, hablándole más que nunca y besándola de improvisto como al principio ella hacía y reía por mi vergüenza.

Comencé a soñar con ella, con su boca, el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Mi carácter empezó a cambiar, y si bien ya no era tan huraño como años antes, comencé a reír mucho más y sin estar tan serio. Takeru me lo comentó un día, asegurando que me brillaban los ojos cuando estaba con ella, que parecía estar más tranquilo y que era realmente feliz, pero insistí en que Mimi y yo no teníamos nada, que solamente nos besábamos de vez en cuando.

El punto de inflexión ocurrió cuando murió mi abuela y sentí una tristeza inmensa pues ella había sido como una madre para mí durante mi infancia. Me quedé encerrado en casa y en mí mismo durante una semana, sin querer ver a nadie ni hablar. Solamente cuando ella vino a visitarme, me abrazó y pude enterrar mi nariz en su cabellera, aspirando su aroma y sintiéndola más cerca que nunca, pude sentir que volvía a la vida.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor, y aunque Mimi me preguntó varias veces si estaba seguro de que era el momento, yo solamente quería tenerla debajo de mí. Ella me abrazó y me lo dio todo. Me llevó hasta el cielo y después me trajo de regreso a la tierra, y yo me di cuenta en ese momento de que me había enamorado de ella hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

Fue algo más complicado desde el momento. Mimi siguió igual que siempre, besándome cuando le apetecía, y aunque yo quería hacerlo más a menudo, tuve que frenarme para que mis nuevos sentimientos no saliesen a flote y la castaña lo notase. Claro que debió de ser la única porque mi hermano vino un día a mi apartamento y me lo dijo.

—Estás enamorado —me soltó sin anestesia, y yo no pude negárselo; solamente le pedí que fuese discreto.

Pero tenía miedo de que Mimi se asustase si le decía lo que sentía por ella ya que había dejado claro varias veces que lo nuestro era algo espontáneo y casual, nada serio, y no quería perder lo que sea que tuviéramos porque huyese de mí. Además, estaba el hecho de que yo nunca había sido un chico especialmente romántico, y que todos supieran de mi amor por la chica me parecía algo sumamente vergonzoso.

Pero todo cambió un día. Era otro de esos sábados de fiesta en el que fuimos a un bar a beber, escuchar música y bailar. Mimi se había puesto preciosa, como cada vez que íbamos a una fiesta, y brillaba en la pista de baile siguiendo el ritmo de la pegajosa música. Yo la miraba desde mi asiento, contemplándola por completo como si no hubiera nada más alrededor. Parecía un día normal, unos minutos después yo me levantaría y bailaría un par de canciones mientras nos besábamos. Luego la dejaría un rato con nuestras amigas o Taichi bailar y cuando terminase la noche la cogería de la mano y nos iríamos a mi apartamento.

Pero algo cambió, y de repente vi como un chico se le acercaba. No era la primera vez, desde luego, pero normalmente siempre estaba rodeada y negaba cuando le pedían bailar. Pero esa vez Mimi sonrió y se empezó a menear junto con ese chico, que ni siquiera supe ni me importó si era rubio, moreno, pelirrojo o calvo. Solamente sentía mi corazón estrujarse cuando sus cuerpos se pegaban. Sabía que no podía acercarme y apartarlos porque Mimi y yo no éramos nada, y eso me estaba quemando por dentro.

No lo pude soportar y me levanté dispuesto a irme. No me despedí de nadie, solamente le dije a mi hermano que me iba, y desaparecía de allí como alma que lleva al diablo. Al día siguiente Takeru apareció en mi apartamento para ver si estaba bien y no pude más que contarle lo sucedido.

—Mimi solamente estaba siendo amable —aseguró, entre serio y divertido—. En realidad no le interesaba ese chico.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté—. Parecñia muy cómoda hablando con él. Y bailando.

—Mimi solamente estaba siendo amable, porque ella es así —murmuró tratando de convencerme—. Ella sonríe amablemente pero no le brillan los ojos como cuando habla contigo, por ejemplo.

Eso me relajó, tengo que admitirlo, y pareció advertirlo Takeru porque se puso más serio de nuevo y volvió a llamar mi atención.

—No te equivoques, hermano —negó haciendo que frunciese el ceño—. Ese chico no le interesaba, pero algún día llegará alguno que sí lo haga. Y si tú no haces nada por impedirlo, Mimi terminará saliendo con otro chico que no seas tú.

Las palabras entraron a mi cerebro y se clavaron, justo al lado de los besos sabor a fruta fresca de Mimi. Creo que dejé de respirar y todo, asimilando que Mimi no sería libre toda la vida para besarla cuando me apeteciese, porque nosotros no éramos nada, pero algún día algún chico sí lo sería de ella. Desesperado, miré a mi hermano en busca de ayuda.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunté, suplicante—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Díselo —respondió directamente sin dar rodeos—. Dile tus sentimientos. Ella está cómoda contigo, y si no das tu ese paso, algún otro lo hará. Mimi es una chica guapa, y es encantadora; no le faltarán pretendientes y si tú no te atreves a declararte, ella puede que decida no esperar.

Como si fuese un mantra, mi mente lo aceptó y asintió. Esa misma tarde llamé a todos para quedar en el parque. Con Mimi quedé un poco antes, queriendo hablar con ella. Apareció tras unas gafas de sol enormes que protegían sus ojos del sol y bajo una pamela digna de toda una diva como Mimi. Miró a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie se extrañó; ella era la que solía ser la última. Cuando preguntó, le dije la verdad; que quería estar a solas con ella un poco antes de juntarnos con todos. Mimi sonrió y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, besando mis labios.

—¿Acaso ayer te quedaste con ganas de pasar más tiempo conmigo? —preguntó, coqueta—. Me decepcioné mucho al ver que te habías ido sin mí.

Se sorprendió cuando me solté de ella, y frunció el ceño cuando le cogí las manos entre las mías, y me quedé mirándola a los ojos. Estaba serio, más que de costumbre, y ella lo notó. Pero antes de que preguntase hablé.

—Quería estar a solas contigo porque necesito decirte algo —susurré—. Y no voy a darle muchas vueltas porque sabes que yo no soy un hombre de muchas palabras.

Me quedé callado, tratando de coger valor, y ella me apretó las manos tratando de infundírmelo. Respiré hondo y lo eché lentamente.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —solté de golpe, haciendo que abriese los ojos enormemente—. No sé cómo ha pasado pero ha pasado. Sé que lo nuestro era algo casual, besarnos y nada más, pero de alguna manera tú y tus besos os habéis metido en mi cabeza y no queréis salir.

—Yama… —empezó a hablar pero no la dejé.

—No quería decir nada porque no quería que te asustases y perder lo que tenemos ahora, aunque no sea oficial ni serio —seguí—, pero ayer cuando te vi con ese chico bailar y hablar, cuando le sonreías…

—No me interesaba ese chico —aseguró ella—. Solamente hablamos. Era majo pero nada más.

—Eso me dijo Takeru —murmuré—. Pero también que si no hacía nada, algún día alguno de los chicos que se te acercaban te gustaría y entonces todo se habría acabado. Y solo de pensar en perderte me hizo sentir fatal.

—Yama…

—Mimi, sé que me estoy arriesgando a perder no solamente lo que tenemos sino nuestra amistad, pero necesito hacerlo —casi supliqué—. Mimi, sé que no soy el hombre más romántico del mundo, ni el más amable, pero te quiero, y haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz. Sal conmigo.

La castaña se quedó mirándome y yo temí que saliese corriendo o soltase una risotada. Pero no fue así; una dulce sonrisa se fue dibujando en su carita y soltó sus manos para volver a enlazarlas en mi cuello.

—Has tardado mucho, Ishida —me picó, sonriendo pícaramente.

Y acto seguido me besó. Y comprendí que esa era su respuesta; Mimi Tachikawa me estaba diciendo que iba a salir conmigo. Conmigo y no con cualquier otro chico, hombre o lo que fuese. Así que le respondí con todas las ganas que tenía desde mucho tiempo atrás, rodeándola con mis brazos y alzándola mientras sonreía contra sus labios.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —escuchamos a Taichi quejarse—. ¡Ya están otra vez! ¿No podéis dejar de magrearos un rato?

Dejé a Mimi en el suelo y la vi sonrojada por primera vez y me di cuenta de que era porque aquella vez era diferente. Reacio, la solté y ambos nos giramos hacia nuestros amigos, que parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para llegar a la vez. Miré de reojo y la castaña a mi lado y la vi dudar, como si no supiese bien qué decir o si estaba bien que revelásemos todo tan rápido. Pero yo había tomado una decisión y tenía claro que quería que todo el mundo supiese que Mimi había robado mi corazón.

—Chicos —los llamé—. Mimi y yo estamos saliendo.

Primero se hizo el silencio, y luego, de repente, una decena de murmullos llenó nuestro derredor. Dudas, sorpresas y felicitaciones de parte de nuestros amigos resonaron en el parque y no pude más que sonreír sin soltar la mano de mi novia.

—¿Oficialmente al final? —preguntó Taichi—. Si tus admiradoras se enteran se pondrán muy tristes.

—Me da absolutamente igual. Es más, quiero que todos los sepan —Mimi me miró, sorprendida de que fuese tan abierto con todo ello; pero yo ya había sentido la sensación de perderla, y no quería volver a sentirlo—. Poned un anuncio en el periódico, en la televisiónen la radio, donde sea. Que hagan un letrero que diga que no hay nadie como ella. Que lo digan en la China, ¡en la luna! Yo amo a Mimi Tachikawa.

Todo se quedaron callados, las chicas mirándome con sonrisas y ellos burlones. Pude ver corazoncitos salir de los ojos de Miyako y a Sora cogiéndola para alejarnos. Cuando miré a Mimi, ésta estaba roja pero sonreía con ojos alegres.

—Eso ha sido lo que podríamos catalogar como romántico, señor Yamato Ishida —murmuró divertida.

Yo solamente me encogí de hombros, empezando a sentir que mi cara se ponía roja al ser consciente de lo que había anunciado tan públicamente. Me había pasado, pero me había salido así… y ya no podía hacer nada, si bien quería que la tierra me tragase por las burlas que luego vendría de parte de los chicos. Mimi me sacó de mis cavilaciones poniéndose de puntillas y besando mi mejilla.

—Ha sido precioso aunque fuese algo exagerado —trató de tranquilizarme—. Pero has hecho que mi corazón lata rápido.

Sonreí ante eso y me agaché para besarla. Ella se dejó, pero luego tiró de mi mano camino hacia donde los chicos habían ido a sentarse.

—Vamos —pidió, infantilmente—. ¡Quiero un helado de fresa!

Y supe que iba a dárselo. Porque ella era Mimi Tachikawa, caprichosa como nadie. Y yo quería consentirle, en el helado y en todo.

Porque mi amor por ella era tan profundo que Mimi simplemente era mi consentida. Y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, porque iba a ser por toda la vida.

* * *

Y hasta aquí. No hay mucho que decir. No estoy segura de si me gusta cómo me ha quedado porque me recuerda a otra cosa que escribí, pero es lo que me inspiraba la canción y ha salido esto. Espero que te guste, Chia, de verdad.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
